The invention relates to electric water heaters, and more particularly to water heaters with electric heating elements extending radially inwardly from the tank wall and into the water chamber.
A known water heater includes a plurality of heating elements spaced axially along the water chamber, i.e., spaced vertically in a typical water heater. The heating elements are located one above the other or in a single plane having therein the longitudinal axis of the water chamber.
Another water heater construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,668, which discloses a horizontally oriented water chamber with angularly spaced heating elements located only in the lower half of the water chamber. The angular spacing of the heating elements is within the range of 30.degree.-60.degree..